darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Class Vein
Class Vein was a man of many roles. He was a Jedi, a dark sider, a rogue, and the template for a clone army. He was also the cause for two galactic conflicts. yet at the end of his days, he served as a mediator and consular on Caamasi living in utter peace. History Class Vein was born in 155 ABY at a tourist resort on Teyr. His mother and father were both Jedi and had come to Teyr to relax from the hectic Jedi life and to ensure a peaceful delivery. However his stay there would not be long, as soon after his delivery he and his parents moved back to the Jedi Temple on Kashyyyk. There he was raised as a Jedi and taught all there ways. His childhood was rather normal for a typical Jedi. His parents were often gone on missions, though they always made sure than one of them was always around at the temple. Class looked forward to passing his trials so that he could go off on missions with his father. However in 164 ABY, Class's father was killed in a space accident. In an extremely rare circumstance, his ship ran into a stray cloud of dense radiation during a hyperspace jump and his ship exploded. Afterwards Class became very attached to his mother and relied on her for emotional support and guidance. Regardless of the event, Class passed his trials and was apprenticed to a Jedi Master for further training in the field. When he turned 19 he passed his advanced trials and was knighted. That same year fate struck again. Borga Diori was the current leader of the Hutt clans. Class's mother was sent on a mission to investigate the Assassin's Guild on Nar Shaddaa. While there she encountered Borga and was killed for spying on her affairs. The incident was covered up and two death stick junkies were blamed for the murder. Class looked into the matter personally and discovered the truth. Emotionally distraught at the loss of the most important person in his life, Class stormed into Borga's headquarters and killed the female Hutt with his lightsaber. He then fled and abadoned the Jedi Order. The following year the Hutt War erupted while Class was roaming the Outer Rim. At the time he was on Kamino investigating an odd lead about a strange cloning program. His investigation proved successful but he was caught by the program's leader, Nel Sen. Sen had devised a scheme to clone a Jedi and create a personal army loyal to him. With Class Vein in his possession, Nel Sen was able to put his scheme into action. In 180 ABY Kel Sen became Prime Minister of Kamino and his Jedi clone army was fully realized by 200 ABY. For ten years Class had been kept in captivity and repeatedly involved in various experiments as the Kaminoans struggled to create a Force sensitive clone. When the army was completed, Nel Sen unleashed it on the Galactic Alliance and began the Kaminoan Uprising. Several months after the war began, Class was able to escape from the Kaminoans. He stole a ship and went to the Jedi for help. Hearing his story, the Jedi agreed to form a task force to infiltrate the Kaminoan Cloning Facility and destroy it. The Council chose Class to lead the team. Thus Class led the Jedi task force and they infiltrated Kamino. They managed to find the labs and destroy the cloning equipment as well as capturing Nel Sen and escaping. Yet even with the Kaminoan's surrender, their clone army fought on with programmed loyalty. For two years the Galactic Alliance was forced to defeat each and every clone legion in numerous space and ground battles. Class fought in many of the battles, vowing not to stop until every clone of himself had been defeated. When the finally battle was over and the last legion defeated, Class once again withdrew from the Jedi Order. He had finally defeated the darkness within himself and made peace with the light. He decided to settle down on Caamasi and it was there that he spent the rest of his days as a valued Jedi mediator and consular. Legacy Class Vein is long remembered for his triumph over the dark side and his personal accomplishments in the battles of the Kaminoan Uprising. His face became a familiar sight in the galaxy due to the clone army that was created from him. However, unlike Jango Fett, every clone of Class was defeated and killed in battle. The clones made from him were engineered to fight to the death, thus none survived. Personality and Traits Class Vein was a powerful Jedi and a caring individual. He had strong ties with his parents and their deaths caused him some emotional distress which pushed him to the dark side. However, his inner strength helped him come back to the light. Though he left the Jedi Order, he always remained on good terms with them. During his retirement on Caamasi as mediator and consular, his judgement was well valued and many remarked at his surprising wisdom. See Also *Crescendo *The Hutt War *The Kaminoan Uprising Behind the Scenes